fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Rogue Cheney
Future Rogue Cheney is the future counterpart of the present Rogue Cheney. He was originally thought to have traveled back in time to kill Lucy Heartfilia, who closed the Eclipse Gate, leaving the world at the mercy of the 10,000 Dragons. However, his true intent lies in his bid to kill Acnologia and become the new Dragon King. Statistics *'Name': Future Rogue Cheney, The Shadow Dragon, Ryos *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': 26 *'Classification': Human, Time Traveler, Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Dark Mage, Former Sabertooth Mage *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 179 cm (5'10") *'Weight': 70 kg (154 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Black and Gray *'Main Attire': Long, light and dark-colored, high-collared ferraiolo, with a tiger-print pattern on the darker edges, buttoned strap, light-colored, long sleeved shirt with rolled up cuffs, dark, Y-shaped, three circle printed vest with four long pieces of cloth connected and having four circles each, belt, light trousers, and strapped dark boots *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class. Master level in White Shadow Dragon Mode. *'Main Skills': Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, White Shadow Dragon Mode, Dragon Tamer Magic, Master Melee Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Speed and Durability, Immense Magic Power *'Weaknesses': He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick. Is vulnerable to attacks if caught in a tangible shadow form. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Shadow Dragon's Roar, Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist, Shadow Dragon's Slash, Shadow Possession, Shadow Dragon's Blade, White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk *'Voice Actor': Garret Storms Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level | At least Town level *'Speed': At least Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed | Hypersonic+, possibly High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Probably Superhuman *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ+ | At least Class TJ *'Durability': At least Multi-City Block level | Town level *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Several Hundreds of Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | White Shadow Dragon Mode Appearance As he heralds from a future seven years yet to come, Future Rogue's appearance is considerably different than his present self's; his hair is now much longer than before, being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Future Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Future Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. His eye is relatively unchanged, being dark around the outside with a snake-like pupil. Future Rogue's clothing is also significantly different. He wears a long, light, high-collared version of a ferraiolo. However, the part of the ferraiolo that drapes over his shoulders is very dark, and the edges of the ferraiolo are adorned with a tiger-print pattern. Across the ferraiolo, there is a strap, which is fastened to Future Rogue's body via a button on either side of his chest. Underneath the ferraiolo, Future Rogue wears a light-colored, long sleeved shirt, wherein the cuffs are rolled up. Over his long-sleeved shirt, Future Rogue wears a dark, Y-shaped vest, which has three circles printed on front, that he keeps tucked into his belt. However, the vest splits into four long pieces of cloth (reminiscent of his original attire) that, as they are a part of the vest, are also decorated with circles; each piece of cloth has four circles. Future Rogue wears a pair of light trousers under the loose pieces of cloth and, to complete his attire, strapped boots. Personality Future Rogue is initially portrayed as a calm, composed and confident individual. However, he possesses a much more sinister agenda. In regards to achieving what he wants, this calm, cool attitude all but disappears, and is instead replaced with rage and haste. He also has a habit of smirking. He is also quite cynical, more motivated by his own self-interest to change the world. Future Rogue is extremely overconfident, and sets much stock in his abilities as a Dragon Slayer. Future Rogue is, according to himself, completely heartless and callous, and will do anything it takes to accomplish his goals, such as killing, or attempting to kill, those who so much as stand in his way. Future Rogue is, quite contrary to his present self, a sadistic, cruel, carnage-loving individual, and is very self-centered. However, above all this, Future Rogue is still prone to shock when things don't adhere to his original thought process. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic: This Magic that gives Future Rogue the ability to change his physiology into that of the Shadow Dragon. When using this kind of Magic, Future Rogue's very body turns into shadows, which cannot be touched by normal means. This allows him to, swiftly and efficiently, dodge incoming attacks with relative ease and hide within his opponent's shadow, granting him the element of surprise in battle. However, if Future Rogue is caught while in a tangible state, or by another Mage in shadow form, he is susceptible to attack. Having been taught his Magic by the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, and further augmenting his abilities by implanting Dragon Lacrima into his body, Future Rogue is considered a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. After returning to the past, Future Rogue has shown improved mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, now being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of his shadow, proving that his mastery of this Magic is greater than his present counterpart. *'Shadow Dragon's Roar': Like his present counterpart, Future Rogue possesses his signature Dragon's Roar. By taking a stance, Future Rogue releases a large, hurricane burst of shadows from his mouth that damages a target with great blunt force along with a slicing effect that pierces a target's flesh. *'Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist': Future Rogue engulfs one of his hands into shadows and punches his target, causing sheer blunt damage alongside a cutting effect that pierces the target's flesh. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash': Future Rogue covers his arm in shadows and punches his target, greatly enhancing his punching power. *'Shadow Possession': A passive, Shadow Dragon Slayer spell that allows Future Rogue to transforms into shadows and move towards his target, then capturing them and leaving them immobile for a certain period of time. *'Shadow Dragon's Blade': Future Rogue forms his shadows into a shape of a blade and launches it at his target from a distance. Despite being composed of shadows, the blade has all the properties of a real one. *'Shadow Dragon's Eruption': Future Rogue generates shadows from the ground, hitting the target from underneath, throwing them into the air whilst simultaneously damaging them. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang': Future Rogue generates shadows from his hand and unleashes them against his target. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Vortex': Future Rogue extends his shadow in length, creating a swirling vortex that pulls in and "devours" any and all targets he wishes. (Unnamed) *'Shadow Dragon's Scales': Future Rogue releases a volley of shadowy scales from his hand towards his desired target. (Unnamed) White Shadow Dragon Mode: Future Rogue gained this ability by killing Sting Eucliffe and devouring his light. After having the light and shadows inside his body fuse together, Future Rogue gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously, even giving his shadows the piercing properties of light. After entering said Mode, half of Future Rogue's body becomes cloaked in shadows, whilst the other half remains normal in appearance. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk': From his hand, Future Rogue releases a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows, which pierce his target, heavily damaging them. *'White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn': Future Rogue turns his body into shadows and swirls around his target. He then propels himself at his target from underneath, as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. (Unnamed) Dragon Tamer Magic: A Magic, created by Future Rogue himself, that allows him to dominate the will of a Dragon, effectively making them his subordinate, a remarkable feat, given that most Dragons think of humans as little more than food. However, if large amounts of Dragons are present, or if any of the Dragons has a strong enough personal motive, Future Rogue has difficulty maintaining his control over them. Immense Magic Power: As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Future Rogue possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. His Magic is dark, violet-blue with a black outline in color. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Skiadrum *Frosch *Rogue Cheney *Motherglare *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Acnologia Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Future Characters Category:Former Members of Sabertooth Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonists